Truth Or Dare
by Wasted Greens
Summary: One boring Friday night, our Twilight girls decide to play "truth or dare," very stereotypically, leading to very interesting results. Femslash threesome, R/A/B, oneshot, lemon, AH/AU.


**Truth Or Dare**

**I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's. ****  
><strong>

"What should we do?" Alice asked, spreading her arms in front of her and stretching her body out. God, the way she moved turned me on. She noticed me staring and winked and I smiled tentatively, wondering if she or Rose could see that my nipples were hard.

Rose shrugged. "We could watch a movie."

Alice's face scrunched up. "Nah. If you've seen one, you've seen them all. What do you want to do, Bella? We've got the entire night, and you never make the choice. Pick for us."

My feet shuffled as I looked at their expectant faces, relying on me to come up with something for us to pass the time. "Truth or dare?" I inquired, not looking at their eyes. The first thing I heard was both of them squealing, and next thing I knew, we were sitting down in a triangle in Alice's room, the door locked.

"Because you thought of it, you can go first." Rose said, smiling at me.

"Alright. Truth or dare, Alice?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin.

Alice thought for a moment, then opened her mouth. "I'm saying truth first, just to get it all cleared out of the way."

"Alright. Alice, have you ever considered having a threesome?" I asked, knowing that any topic could be discussed between the three of us in confidentiality, as well as treating it seriously. Rose flashed her eyes between myself and Alice and I held back a smile, knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

Alice shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I've fantasised about it and stuff...But yeah. My turn!" She says happily, then looks at Rose. "Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rose says wickedly.

"Suit yourself. Rose, I dare you to suck on one of Bella's nipples."

Rose wiggled her eyebrows up at me before basically ripping my shirt off and knocking me to the floor. Her eyes raked over my body and she pulled my bra off, and her warm mouth greeted my right nipple. Alice crawled over and watched, her eyes filled with lust.

Rose licked right underneath my breast, before flicking my hard nipple with her tongue over and over, making me hold back a moan. Before I knew it, she started to suck, her warm mouth moving my breast slowly up and down. I had no idea what to do with my hands, so I put one behind Rose's blonde hair and started to massage her scalp, smiling. Unexpectedly, Alice made way for herself, and got to work on my other breast, trying to copy Rose's movements. My other hand went to Alice's head, and I massaged them both, my fingers knotting and running through their hair.

After they had finished, they made out in front of me, their tongues running over each other's lips and teeth, their hands cupping my breasts, letting me know I was still very much a part of this. I removed Rose's shirt and her bra, kissing her shoulder before kneeling behind her and massaging her large breasts with my hands, her tits spilling over. I licked her neck on both sides as her body pressed up against mine, my tits pressed to her back. Alice took her own shirt and bra off, and Rose sucked on one of Alice's breasts while massaging the other with her hand. Alice's hands played around inside her skirt – she was itching for a good fuck, you could just tell she was going to have an intense orgasm tonight.

I stood up after I had had my fun with Rose's large, warm breasts, and stripped off from my jeans. Alice was in her closest, probably looking for her toys. Rose followed my league and took her shorts off, and pressed her lips to mine for a sweet moment before her tongue gained entrance into my mouth and ran over my teeth, the walls of my mouth and so on. As we stood, making out, my hands slid between her thighs, and I felt how wet her underwear was.

"Mmm." I moaned into her mouth, and Rose's thighs twitched with anticipation. Alice returned then, butt naked, with a million toys under her arm, a devilish smile on her cute little face. I sat down and the two others followed. I took Alice's mouth to mine and Rose turned a vibrator on, and Alice moaned as Rose sat underneath her and used it around her, but not touching her clit.

"You are so mean." Alice said to Rose as I let her lips go. As Rose used the vibrator on Alice, I pressed my body up against Alice and grinded her tits with mine, making Alice moan louder and more frequently. I gave her pert nipples a twist and her head fell back. I smiled with satisfaction as I went behind Rose and bent down to her ass that was up in the air, and started to lick her wet pussy. Alice had turned around by now, her pussy right in front of Rose's face. Alice's legs had spread further than I had thought, and her moans were building into an orgasm.

"I'm not going to let you come." Rose warned. "We've still got a lot of playing to do." Her words were quiet at the end, her concentration giving out due to the fact that I was licking her out like there was no fucking tomorrow. My tongue slid between Rose's folds and she gasped as I licked her clit, just once, letting me know I was close. I reached behind me and handed Rose a strap on, and she took it and stood up, leaving Alice's wet pussy open. I smiled and went down on her, my tongue flickering on her clit every now and then, making sure to build her right up. My hands went to her tits, and I smiled at the warmth they were giving off.

Alice held onto the back of my hair as I rocked her pussy and her clit, her moans turning into pleas and tears welling at the corner of her eyes – She was about to crack. I removed myself then, and Rose kissed both my breasts before grabbing my head and shoving it to the large strap on she was wearing. I put my mouth around it eagerly, sucking and flicking my tongue on the shaft. The very idea of Rose, the most beautiful woman in the world, with a huge penis, made my pussy quiver with excitement. As Rose's cock was in my mouth, Alice had taken this opportunity to start licking my pussy happily.

Soon after, one of her perfect fingers was inside of me, and I moaned onto Rose's cock as she smiled down at me, patting my head. Alice was licking me as her finger drilled in and out, my hips in synch with her. "Oh, God, Alice..." I moaned with insane pleasure, licking the shaft of Rose's cock. Rose moved to where Alice was, and Alice handed me a strap on and left one at her side for her. The next thing I knew, my body was flipped around and Rose's cock was inside of me. My body moved up and down as her cock filled me, and her thumb moved around on my clit in a sensation I had never felt.

From the back, Alice massaged my tits with her hands, her breath on my neck, her tongue trailing from my shoulder to the base of my ear lobe, where she nibbled, knowing how much that turned me on. "Rose." I cried, the core of my stomach quivering and my pussy ready to explode. Rose leaned down for one moment, and drilled her cock hard into me and licked and bit on my clit, and I had orgasmed, satisfied. Rose, however, did not stop. She kept fucking me as I moaned, and Alice tilted my head back and made out with from behind.

Rose withdrew her cock from my pussy and Alice and I happily licked up the juices for her. When that was done with, Rose stuck two fingers in me and Alice's mouths, making sure she too was able to receive my juices. "You have no idea how fucking hot this looks right now." She says, smiling at us. Rose takes her strap on off and puts mine on for me as Alice and I hook up again. When my cock is installed, I all but ram it straight into Alice's little pink pussy, and she gasps with intense pleasure. Rose and I stick our tongues in each other's mouths as I rock Alice's fucking world.

"Bella, ugh," She moans. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" She exclaims, louder each time. I drill her further, deciding to mix it up with some dirty talk.

"Fuck my cock, come on Alice, ride it out." I instruct, her whole body moving up and down, her hips buckling and ready to give way. "Come on baby." I say, giving it one more push. Suddenly, Alice screams, and I withdraw my cock and watch her juices flow from her swollen pussy. Rose is the first to move towards it, lapping it up at an insane pace. I go over to Alice and stroke her hair and kiss her. When Rose is finished cleaning Alice, I turn to Rose and stick two fingers inside of her mouth, and she sucks on them, giving me Alice's juices. However, I am not interested, not just yet.

"Spread your legs, Rose." I say, and Alice smiles at me wickedly. I pump my two fingers into Rose while Alice nibbles on her clit, and Rose's hands curl into fists and she throws her head back. My fingers feel around her pussy, and I start to curve them, reaching for her G-Spot. Rose moans louder, and Alice licks around her pussy, and Rose screams with impatience.

"Now, now, you can wait." Alice says happily, watching Rose squirm under my touch.

"Your turn, Alice." I say, and Alice bounces to me and replaces her two fingers with mine, fucking Rosalie fast and hard.

Rose screams as I start to work on her clit, my thumb pressuring and circling it, and I smile as I see her thighs twitch and her skin grow hotter. Excellent. The next thing I know, Rose is rocking out her orgasm and Alice is greedily keeping all the juices to herself.

"Move aside." I say, kissing the top of Alice's head. She moves around to the left and sticks her fingers in my mouth, letting me taste Rose's sweet, succulent juices. I dart my tongue between her soaking pussy and her clit, lapping it all up while Alice gives her fingers to Rose. Her body is breathing heavily, collapsing and building up over and over.

"Bella," Rose turns to me, smiling. "This was such a good idea."


End file.
